


Apostate

by aleera21



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleera21/pseuds/aleera21
Summary: Following Athelstan's return to Kattegat, Ragnar encourages him to give in to their mutual attraction.





	Apostate

“Athelstan.”

Athelstan turned to see Ragnar leaning in the doorway, his face and clothing still covered in blood from their confrontation with King Horik and his men. Athelstan lowered his gaze. He knew that he was probably in a similar state, but once the battle was over, he’d immediately sought refuge in the sleeping quarters, wanting a moment alone to gather his thoughts. He was happy for this victory, happy for Ragnar, but to which god should he offer his thanks? Since his recent time back in England, the war raging in his soul had intensified. He truly didn’t know if he was still a Christian or if he was now a pagan, like Ragnar and others. He wasn’t sure what to believe anymore.

“Athelstan, look at me.” The voice was closer now.

Athelstan obeyed the command automatically, looking up at the man who had once been his master and who was now his friend. But was ‘friend’ the right word? Athelstan’s feelings for Ragnar were confused, and inextricably linked to his religious turmoil. He knew Ragnar wanted him—wanted him in a way expressly forbidden by Christian law, regardless of his monk’s vows of chastity. And in his weaker moments, he could almost say he wanted Ragnar too. But it would not do. If he was to keep his faith in Christ, he had to resist this urge. He knew it would be the final thing that would take away any remaining choice and brand him a pagan forever. After such an act, there would be no turning back.

“Why do you hide away here?” Ragnar settled on the pallet beside him, rested his arms on his knees, and gazed at Athelstan in a way that made Althestan blush and turn away. 

“Hail, Ragnar,” Athelstan answered, staring resolutely at the floor. “I congratulate you on your victory. Or should I kneel? I guess that you are king now.”

“We’ll see,” Ragnar answered, shifting closer so that his thigh brushed against Athelstan’s. “The men are celebrating in the hall. Will you not join us? I want my friends by my side this night.”

“I will come soon,” Athelstan said, edging farther away as he raised his head. “I just need a little time first.”

For a moment, they looked at each other. Then Ragnar reached out and placed a hand on Athelstan’s thigh, squeezing gently, massaging through the fabric.

“Ragnar, please don’t. You know I cannot.”

“I missed you while you were gone. I feared you were dead until the seer gave me hope. I see you look at me, Athelstan. You want me too. Why deny your desires?”

“I took a vow, I cannot break it now.”

“You had that woman the night before the sacrifice,” Ragnar said, sliding his hand down Athelstan’s leg. “This is no different.”

“A moment of... weakness,” Athelstan replied, “brought about by hallucinations... and this is different.” He knew he should brush away Ragnar’s hand and get far away until Ragnar was once more occupied with other matters, but he felt glued to the spot, barely even able to draw breath to speak. “I cannot do this, Ragnar.”

“Cannot, cannot, cannot,” Ragnar chanted, sliding his hand back towards Athelstan’s thigh. “Always this word ‘cannot’. You never say ‘will not’, never say you do not want to. Your body tells me the truth.” Without warning, Ragnar swept his hand between Athelstan’s legs, grasping his stiff cock.

Athelstan nearly fell backwards at the onslaught, and he couldn’t repress a groan at the touch. Prayers babbled from his lips in a mix of English and Norse—some to Christ and others to Freyr. He was only vaguely aware of being pushed down onto the pallet, and then Ragnar was climbing on top of him.

“Say yes, Athelstan. Let me show you what you’re missing.”

He could resist his desire no longer. “Yes.”

Ragnar’s eyes were huge black discs, and he fisted Athelstan’s hair, pulling their mouths together in a fierce kiss that set every inch of Athelstan’s body on fire. He moved his other hand behind Athelstan’s back, and ground his hardness against Athelstan’s thigh. 

Athelstan was completely overcome. His skin tingled, and his lips were unbearably sensitive beneath the harsh friction of Ragnar’s beard. He wrapped his arms around Ragnar, pulling him closer still, allowing him to plunder his mouth. He had lost all desire to fight this. Instead, he welcomed it.

He tried to object when Ragnar pulled away, but Ragnar hushed him, working steadily at the fastenings on Athelstan’s clothing. The night air was cold on his skin, but he barely noticed, so wrapped up was he in watching Ragnar’s own disrobing. He’d seen Ragnar naked before of course, but never like this... never for him.

With a sly smile, Ragnar reached down and grasped Athelstan’s cock again, moving his hand up and down the shaft in a steady rhythm that left Athelstan panting, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide. Then he reached out and grabbed Athelstan’s hand, bringing it to his own member.

Athelstan had thought he’d be embarrassed by such an act, but instead, all he wanted was to please Ragnar, to give him pleasure. He tried to emulate Ragnar’s actions, a thrill running down his spine when he elicited a low growl.

Pushing him away, Ragnar pressed Athelstan back down onto his back, spreading his legs and crawling between them. He fondled Athelstan’s cock a moment more, slicking his fingers with the pre-cum that glistened on the head, before reaching lower and brushing Athelstan’s entrance.

Athelstan sucked in a breath as Ragnar worked one finger into him. It stung at first, bringing tears to his eyes, but gradually his body grew accustomed to the intrusion.

“Hush,” Ragnar whispered, his breath warm on Athelstan’s ear. “It may hurt a little at first, but it will feel very good later. I promise you.”

Athelstan nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment, and tried to relax, shutting his eyes as Ragnar eased a second finger inside, scissoring slowly for a few moments before adding a third. Then, suddenly, all three were gone.

“Open your eyes, Athelstan. I want you to look at me as I take you.”

Athelstan blinked, finally able to settle his gaze on Ragnar’s face.

“I have wanted this for so long, my little priest,” Ragnar said, brow furrowed in concentration as he inched forward.

At first, Athelstan felt like he was being torn apart, but he controlled his breathing, and soon the pain eased to a minor discomfort at being stretched so wide. Ragnar waited a few seconds and then began to move, slowly at first and then a little faster. Then, with a wicked grin, he shifted position slightly and thrust forward again.

Waves of pleasure washed over Athelstan every time Ragnar pressed into him, and he grabbed Ragnar’s arms, trying to get him closer, deeper. He moved his hips to meet each thrust, his body working on pure instinct. Why had he denied himself this for so long? He should have said yes sooner; he’d wasted so much time.

When Ragnar reached down with one hand to pump his cock, the stimulation was almost too much, and the feral noise he made rang loudly around the room, mingling with Ragnar’s laugh to form a strangely beautiful music.

As the orgasm ripped through him, Athelstan thought he might die from the sheer pleasure of it all. Ragnar’s thrusts lost their rhythm, and moments later, he came, shooting his seed into Athelstan and letting loose a roar.

After pulling out, Ragnar collapsed beside Athelstan on the pallet, and for a moment they both lay there, their breathing heavy and loud in the darkness, even with the voices drifting in from the Great Hall.

“Your god did not strike you down,” Ragnar said, pulling Athelstan against his chest.

“You are my only god now.”


End file.
